A Moon
by Seabreeze27
Summary: Megumi feels connected to the moon. !TRIGGER WARNING! Suicidal thoughts but no blood and gore. Also, two cuss words.


Hello, hello!

My name is Seabreeze27/casuallysuperfox and this is the first story I will publish on in (wow, has it really been) a year and the first one I have ever written for and Tumblr. I hope you guys like it!

(-_-)

Megumi looked down in horror. She didn't see anything, but really, she didn't need to. After all, the tile that lined the shower of her childhood home didn't change at all the years that she was gone.

Off chasing the sun.

Better known as Soma Yukihira.

The Genius Cook that blew the culinary world out of the water.

The boy that used to be her best friend.

The young man she followed, all over the globe, sampling exotic food and mixing mysterious spices at shady stalls.

The boy that gave her the courage to stand up and let her own cooking shine through.

The young man that drank wine with her in the Italian countryside just before dawn.

The boy she ultimately fell in love with.

The young man that ultimately broke her heart.

Hot steam slid down her throat in a foggy breath, coating the lining and relaxing her muscles. The same steam created water droplets on the shower door. She found herself fixated on a droplet of water, sliding, down, down, down before meeting up with the floor. She briefly wondered how easy it would be to slide down, down, down, down into the drain, following the water droplet to the nearby sea and disappearing into its dark depths.

After all, no one could stop her.

No one would ever know until after it had happened.

No one would see her sneaking through the halls, by passing guests, workers, and family members alike.

No one would watch her walk down to the Widow's Cliff and then make a daring leap into the icy black below.

No one would.

A soft pearly glow suddenly filled the little shower stall. Looking up, Megumi blinked away the fierce glare the white moon cast down on her with astral vengeance. Its luminous embrace was finally peeking out from behind the clouds that had been mosing about all day. The sky light above her covered in steamy fog could have never blocked the moon's mighty glow.

Smiling softly, Megumi swiftly turned off the water and stepped out into the awaiting plush robe her mother must have left for her. Barely stopping to turn on the fan to dispel the steam, she quickly stepped out into the hallway and ran down to the small side door that lead out into the privet garden her family owned.

As soon as she was outside, she looked up at the moon, smiling brightly as if she was greeting an old friend.

For that's what the moon was.

An old friend.

Ever since Megumi was little, she believed the Moon was the best thing about the dark. When she was younger, it was her savior and protector. Scaring away mighty beasts that could eat little girls as a snack; slashing away at the king of darkness and his army of shadows. It was her most constant friend, and Megumi never forgot to wish it goodnight before drifting off on her pillow.

As she grew older, it's role changed. No longer could it save her from monsters in the form of teachers handing out expulsions or slash the King and his army of spices. Instead, the moon seemed to send her a mini sun in the form of Soma. And so, like the moon, Megumi followed her sun.

While on her worldwide adventure, she would take comfort in the fact that no matter where she was, the moon was always there. Watching, waiting, and shining as bright as possible.

Megumi also never really got out of the habit of wishing the moon good night though. No matter how much she was teased by her friends.

In fact, the only one who never teased her about it was Soma.

Sweet.

Sweet.

Sweet Soma.

The love of her life.

The destroyer of her heart.

After all, is that not what he did? Destroy her heart.

Destroy her livelihood.

Destroy everything she worked so hard to build.

Destroy the past they shared, the years of friendship, the countless hours of cooking until they could literally cook an entire 9 course meal without saying a word to each other?

He destroyed it all when Soma, the lost sun, trying to find it's home, found his galaxy full of stars.

Her name was Lea.

She was kind.

She was funny.

She could make Soma laugh until he clutched his sides.

She was the most beautiful woman Megumi had ever seen with her perfect body and perfect hair.

Megumi didn't have a perfect body. Too many hours sampling her own and other culinary masterpieces have left her body too curvy to ever be considered a size 6 or below. Hell, she was lucky that she was still a size with the amount of food she ate. And her hair. Always in braids, even if she changed it to a French braid sometime after school when she finally got the hang of it, always frizzy after spending hours in a kitchen with a hot oven and other hot appliances.

She would often leave work sweaty and covered in at least six different food splatters.

Lea never seemed to get sweaty. Not even when she was working out.

She also never gained a pound, no matter how much food Soma set in front of her. She would always stay thin and pretty, and paint her nails-

Megumi violently pushed the thought of Lea away and instead watched fascinated as a little bit of clouds dared to cover the moon even a little bit. The solid wooden bench beneath her, her favorite since it was one of the few that didn't have a plant blocking sky above it, echoed the slight chill that filled the air. Her back wet hair was pressed up against it and relayed the cold to Megumi She briefly wondering if she might get a cold because of it.

I bet Lea wouldn't get a cold.

Megumi squeezed her eyes shut and pushed both the tears and the thoughts as far away from her as she could. The brief flash of a simple, yet elegant, RSVP flooded through her mind.

You are cordially invited to-

No.

-the wedding of-

No.

-Lea-

No!

-and-

NO!

-Soma Yukihira.

...Why does love hurt so much?

Why didn't he fall in love with me?

Why didn't he go with me when I told him that I had to go home?

Why didn't he want to?

Is it me?

Is it my personality?

Looks?

Cooking abilities?

...My life?

Blinking away the few tears that rolled down her face, she looked up at the moon and for the first time in her life, cursed it.

After all.

Suns want galaxies filled with stars.

They want excitement, adventure.

They want long days of nothing but joy.

They want to get down to business and kick its ass.

They want to achieve their destinies.

They want perfection.

They want endless possibilities.

They want…

They need…

They need not moons.

And that's what she was.

A moon.

(-_-)

To be totally honest, I was in a mood while writing this and just wanted to be emotionally wrecked by one of my OTPs. I have been out of the writing game for a while now (I blame school, bills, and my laziness) and really only resort to writing bits and pieces of things when I need an outlet for stress. This came about three months ago when I stayed up late the week before spring break (my fellow students of any age can relate to thE NEED FOR PAPERS AND DEADLINES THAT MAKES UP THE HELL BEFORE ANY EXTENDED "BREAK") and left it simmering in my since then. I recently have been trying to get back into the writing game and decided to polish this up as both as practice and an experiment.

As for if there's any fallow up story, as of now; no. I only write like this when I'm in one of my moods and usually my other stories are in 3rd person so trying to recreate this style is hard and that's how I would right a sequel.

All in all, I hope you enjoyed and any feed back would be awesome!


End file.
